Nuevo Amanecer
by Mouxe
Summary: Continuacion de Preso de Nayru A, con su permiso para publicar. Esta es mi version de como continuan los hechos descritos por su autora original, es un one-shot que relata el nacimiento de la heredera de los Kaiba.


_Bueno primero que nada, es la primera vez que publico un fic en este fandom y en este caso la idea original le pertenece a la autora: __**Nayru A. **__Quien me __ha dado el permiso __para publicar esta especie de Epilogo de su fic: __Preso de la pareja de SetoxIshizu. __Quede muy enamorada de su historia y como quedo con un final abierto escribí como seria el final para mí. _

_Autora: Mouxe._

_Nombre del Fic: Nuevo Amanecer (Epilogo)_

_Historia Original: Preso_

_Autora Original de Preso: Naryu A. _

…

"_**Nuevo Amanecer" **_

Tenían una reunión importante ese día, festejaban el gran éxito del nuevo juego que había lanzado la sociedad Kaiba-Moto Corp., los nuevos equipos T3D o "Tableros Diminutos de Duelo en tercera Dimensión" conquistaron los corazones de los duelistas, que emocionados ante la idea de obtener un equipo diseñado por los dos mejores duelistas del mundo habían formado largas colas en las tiendas, ordenado con anticipación y esperados ansiosos. Ambos socios se encontraban lo bastante satisfechos con el triunfo que ganaron, sobretodo Seto se sintió más tranquilo al saber que podían dejar el departamento de Ishtar y mudarse con su núcleo familiar a una casa que él consideraba más apropiada. Pero ese día en especial, todos decidieron hacer una "pequeña fiesta" –al menos lo era al comienzo- de gala en un salón importante, por todo lo alto, la mejor comida, los periodistas, gente famosa, etc. Por su parte los hermanos Kaiba estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de eventos y se encontraban cómodos en el ambiente, pero para los demás era algo completamente nuevo, incluso para la señora Kaiba.

Ishizu conservaba mucho de su figura a pesar de sus avanzadas 38 semanas de embarazo, su vientre se había expandido más hacia adelante que a los lados, por lo que conservaba su cintura, su cabello había crecido más largo y se podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos, el vestido blanco que llevaba se ceñía a su cuerpo con elegancia, estaba muy orgullosa del triunfo de su esposo, que en esos momentos estaba endemoniadamente guapo, con un traje de gala negro, simplemente hermoso. Este se dio cuenta de la mirada llena de amor y dulzura que le dedicaba la joven y se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de ella, estaban en el balcón del salón.

¿Estás bien, querida? –Le pregunto mientras acariciaba sus mejillas consiguiendo que soltara una risa tranquila.

Si, solo estamos un poco cansadas –Le contesto mientras le tomaba del rostro y acortaba las distancia para poder darle un beso –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Lo sé, es completamente normal siendo yo el Gran Seto Kaiba –Replico con una sonrisa orgullosa y burlona, Ishizu le pego suavemente en el pecho apartándolo ligeramente de su lado – ¿Estás bien? –Repitió preocupado al ver un gesto que cruzo el rostro de su esposa.

Si, es solo que la bebe se ha encajado en mis costillas –Musito con un tono de voz quejumbroso –Es algo incomodo –Llevo su mano derecho al sitio donde se encontraba la bebe pidiéndole que se acomodara.

Deja tranquila a tu mamá, Kytzia –Hablo con una dulzura que nadie más que ella y su hermano conocían, acaricio el vientre junto con Ishizu entrelazando sus manos, para alivio de la mujer la niña parecía hacer caso al pedido de su padre y se acomodo – ¿Mejor?

Sí, pero ella no se llamara Kytzia será Sekhmet –Hizo un puchero mientras los fuertes brazos del hombre la rodeaban por la cintura y la abrazaba con su calor.

No, Sekhmet es el nombre de un pasado –Objeto Kaiba separándola –Ella es nuestro futuro.

Pero… -Ishizu guardo silencio mientras meditaba las cortas pero directas palabras del hombre a la final sonrió para luego darle la espalda y apoyase en el balcón –La niña que vi en mis visiones llevaba ese nombre y era la princesa de Egipto, hija del Faraón Set.

Era hija de Isis y Set, esta bebe es hija de Ishizu y Seto Kaiba –Insistió Seto mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

Kytzia es un nombre egipcio ¿Por qué lo elegiste en lugar de uno japonés? –Le cuestiono con mucha curiosidad, apenas se había puesto en control prenatal habían confirmado que sería una niña.

Por ti –Le respondió -No sabría explicarte muy bien, pero eres la única mujer en la que me he fijado alguna vez, la única que amare siempre… Quiero que nuestra hija tenga un nombre que se ligue a ti.

¿Sabes que significa Kytzia? –Cuestiono intentando contener las lagrimas que querían salir por la emoción "malditas hormonas" pensó; la tenían muy emocional.

"Nuevo Amanecer" –Cito con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Has investigado –Reconoció con una carcajada alegre –Si, eso significa ¿Eso representa nuestra niña para ti?

¿Y para ti? –Pregunto de vuelta inclinándose para besarle en el cuello causándole un escalofrió.

Seto –Reprendió –Tienes razón, Kytzia Kaiba es un excelente nombre para nuestra nena.

¡Hermanita! –Grito un muchacho interrumpiendo el momento –Yugi quiere hacer un brindis –Les informo antes de regresar corriendo, a pesar de que también estaba muy guapo con el traje que llevaba su carácter alocado permanecía intacto.

Lo bueno es que las interrupciones de tu hermano se acabaron –Suspiro Seto antes de ofrecerle el brazo a su esposa para caminar juntos al salón. Pudieron ver como todos sus amigos estaban reunidos, Mokuba había asistido acompañado de Rebeca, Mai y Jounouchi estaban juntos con su pequeña "cachorra" como le decía, Malik y Bakura estaban un poco más apartados ,Honda y Sereninty también estaban presentes, Ishizu sonrió satisfecha al ver a su amiga Anzu y a Yugi juntos. Seto por su parte se burlaba internamente de los imbéciles que se habían atrevido a quitarle su empresa y que estaban presentes con unas caras nada felices, sintió un golpecito desde el estomago de su esposa en el brazo que ella tenía abrazado a su cuerpo, y fue como si su hija se quejara, el pasado era pasado, y ahora tenía un _nuevo amanecer, _una esposa que lo amaba, un nuevo negocio muy exitoso, amigos, una casa y sobre todo una hija que venía en camino, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ishizu para ocultar la sonrisa sincera que apareció en su rostro, logrando además que ella lanzara una risita alegre.

Una mesera paso repartiendo copas con champagne, todos menos Ishizu y Mai, Yugi dio un discurso muy conmovedor sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro, felicito a la familia Kaiba por la dulce espera y les deseo muchas bendiciones.

Seto –Se escucho en la oscuridad de la habitación –Seto –Insistió la voz femenina – ¡Despierta, idiota! –Le pego con una almohada antes de gemir ligeramente de dolor.

El aludido se despertó sobresaltado y molesto, pero todo desapareció cuando la vio encorvada tomándose el estomago entre las manos, alarmado prendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche viendo de reojo la hora: 4:00 am, hacia poco más de hora y media que habían regresado a su hogar, Ishizu respiraba lo más pausado que podía, se apresuro a tomarla de los hombros para verla.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? -Su voz tomo un tono muy angustiado y ansioso al ver que ella le hacia una seña de que la esperara un momento, finalmente suspiro.

¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto débilmente pero al ver que su esposo solo la miraba confundido la repitió.

Este… las cuatro ¿Qué pasa? –Insistió enojado no estaba acostumbrado a no obtener lo que quería, mucho menos con la información.

¡Vaya! –Exclamo antes de incorporarse sobre las rodillas y tomar el rostro de Seto para besarlo en los labios, él no se aparto y la recibió gustoso aunque seguía perdido –Creo que Kytzia quiere nacer ya –Dijo lo más delicado que pudo, prediciendo la reacción del chico que no se hizo esperar, dio un brinquito sobre saltado pero ella le tomo la manos antes de que hiciera algo –Tranquilo.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto muy emocionado, ansioso y ha la vez asustado –Debemos ir al médico.

Tranquilo, mírame ¿sí? –Seto se quedo quieto buscando con la mirada los ojos azules y brillantes de su esposa –Las contracciones se están haciendo más seguidas, pero todavía no son ni siquiera cada hora, aun hay tiempo.

¿Segura? –Cuestiono inquieto colocando una de sus manos sobre el vientre.

Si, solo… quédate despierto conmigo… acompáñame –Mostrar que necesitaba de alguien no era su estilo, después de todo su esencia era orgullosa y autosuficiente pero debía admitir que estaba muy asustada, además de los dolores temía no estar preparada para cuidar de su hija.

Seto se inclino para besarla, acariciándole las mejillas con las manos sintiendo el ligero temblor de su parte, él también estaba asustado, aun así debía mostrarse tranquilo y seguro para calmarla a ella.

Está bien –Le dijo antes de recostarse contra la cabecera de la cama quedando mas sentado y a su vez jalando a Ishizu para que se acostara sobre su pecho, un rato después se había quedado dormido de nuevo, Ishizu se dio cuenta en lo que una nueva contracción apareció, debía sentirse enfadada pero no pudo hacerlo al ver el rostro cansado de su esposo, deslizo suavemente las yemas de los dedos por sus facciones procurando no despertarlo esta vez, se levanto en lo que el dolor cedió, agarro una bata y se la coloco antes de salir de la habitación sigilosamente. Camino por el pasillo lentamente hasta llegar al final donde se encontraba una puerta de madera. Tarareaba una nana en su lengua natal cuando predio la luz, revelando el cuarto que pertenecería a la princesita, dos paredes estaban pintadas de rosado y dos de blanco, había varios muebles de madera, incluyendo la cuna que era de la mejor y más cara caoba, en la pared que quedaba detrás de la cuna había un pequeño mural, tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules rodeaban el dibujo de un Ojo del Milenio, la imagen era hermosa, elegante y a la vez delicada.

Yo… lo siento –Se disculpo Seto dándole un pequeño susto porque estaba justo detrás de ella –No debí quedarme dormido –Aunque fuera con su compañera disculparse era algo tan ajeno a su persona que se sentía incomodo al hacerlo – ¿Como sigues? –La vio cerrar los ojos con una mueca de malestar –Debemos ir al hospital entonces, se están haciendo más seguidas.-Seto se dio la vuelta seguramente para vestirse pero una mano lo detuvo jalándolo con fuerza.

Tengo miedo, Seto –Confeso en voz baja con los ojos ligeramente húmedos, la imagen conmovió demasiado al CEO de Kaiba-Moto Corp., que se acerco para abrazarla cariñosamente –Si alguien más te viera así (además de Mokuba) nunca creería que eres tu –Murmuro desde su pecho donde tenía apoyada el rostro.

Ya –Se ruborizo ligeramente –Yo también estoy asustado pero todo saldrá bien.

Eso espero, me da miedo no poder dar a luz, que se me caiga siendo tan pequeña, que… -Seto la beso con fuerza no con mucha delicadez, Ishizu comprendió por ese gesto que estaba ansioso.

Ya ve a cambiarte para ir al hospital, estaremos más tranquilos –Le dijo antes de empujarla ligeramente para que se fuera al cuarto mientras él entraba y se dirigía al armario ya estaba vestido con todo y gabardina–Esta por aquí –Revolvió un poco las cosas antes de sacar una pañalera bastante gorda (llena) de cosas, la reviso verificando que estuviera todo lo que habían preparado para ese día, la primera ropita de la niña, unos pañales de tela, otro conjuntico, una ropa de Ishizu, toallitas húmedas, pañales, luego tomo el moisés y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano menor.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, Seto camino despacio hasta la cama donde se encontraba su ya crecido hermano, este se encontraba muy acurrucado entre las sabanas, se acerco y lo sacudió del hombro con fuerza.

¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... –Pregunto muy confundido cuando consiguió enfocar un poco pudo ver a su hermano – ¿Seto? ¿Qué ocurre?

Nos vamos al hospital –Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta –Avísale al loco de Ishtar.

Espera, Seto, yo quiero ir –El aludido se giro para ver la emoción brillando en los ojos oscuros del chico.

De acuerdo pero vístete rápido –Dijo antes de irse.

Si –Se apresuro a saltar de la cama y agarrar un pantalón y una camisa cualquiera, busco su teléfono en la mesita de noche y marco el número de celular de Malik.

En otro lugar un irritante sonido llevaba unos minutos sonando, el causante estaba apoyado en una mesita de noche y al lado en la cama se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno estaba acostado boca abajo y el otro estaba en posición fetal, ambos desnudos.

Bakura…Zzz… contesta –Murmuro el moreno.

¿Aló? –Obedeció el de cabellos grises mas dormido que despierto – ¿Mokuba? ¿Qué? Repite más despacio por favor –Bakura guardo silencio mientras escuchaba la voz del chico –Ajá ¿En serio? De acuerdo, ya lo despierto y nos vamos para allá, gracias por avisar. –Empezó a sacudir a su compañero pero este no daba señales de querer despertarse –Malik debemos ir al hospital tu hermana va a dar a luz y… -Antes de que se diera cuenta el egipcio había saltado de la cama y corrió desnudo hasta el cuarto de baño.

¿Qué esperas, Bakura? Tenemos que acomodarnos para ir a verla –Escucho que gritaba desde el interior de la ducha, se rio ligeramente mientras se paraba para unírsele.

No podemos tardar mucho –Murmuro cerrando la puerta.

Unas horas después la clínica donde la pareja había decidido ir a la clínica donde Ishizu había hecho todo su control prenatal pronto estuvo ubicada en una de las mejores y más caras habitaciones, sinceramente Ishizu se sentía algo ahogada por todo eso pero Seto había insistido tanto que decidió no quitarle el gusto… por esta vez.

¡Hermanita! –Grito una voz poco más de una hora después de que llegaran y por la puerta entro el joven egipcio con toda la intención de saltarle encima algo que Kaiba impidió al atravesarse en medio – ¿Qué? –Interrogo al ver sus cejas fruncidas.

Con cuidado, Ishtar –Reprendió antes de apartarse y dejarlo acercarse a su hermana que le sonrió al verlo tan emocionado.

¿Cómo estas hermanita? –Pregunto al darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bastante bien, la doctora dice que he dilatado bien así que… -Se quedo a media frase mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hermano que dio un gemido ahogado de dolor.

Me lastimas, Isis –Se quejo logrando que ella le soltara la mano que sacudió revisando que estuviera bien.

Perdón –Se disculpo – ¿Me das un poco de agua, Seto? –Él asintió y le acerco un vaso con agua.

¿Cuánto falta? –Cuestiono Mokuba.

No mucho… espero –Le respondió Seto el teléfono de Mokuba sonó y él se retiro a contestar minutos después regreso.

Yugi y los demás quieren venir también –Informo a su hermano que frunció el entrecejo.

Diles que pueden subir –Hablo Ishizu consiguiendo que Seto dejara escapar un bufido en desacuerdo.

La habitación se lleno de demasiada gente para el gusto del CEO que se había apartado a una de las esquinas, las mujeres se mantenían cerca de Ishizu, sobretodo Mai que acunaba a su bebe contra su pecho, en parte Seto se sentía mejor que ella estuviera cerca así ayudaba a su esposa a estar más tranquila.

¿Cómo te sientes, Seto? –Pregunto el chico de cabellos tricolor.

Bien –Respondió secamente.

Tu hija tiene mucha suerte, Seto –Hablo de nuevo el chico aunque su tono ya no era tan dulce sino más maduro –Sera muy hermosa… -En ese momento la doctora entro.

Veo que hay muchas visitas… les pido que por favor se retiren por el momento –Todos asintieron y salieron excepto Seto y Malik. La doctora se acerco hasta Ishizu para preguntarle cómo se sentía.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto medio molesto al joven egipcio que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Debo estar aquí para acompañar al nacimiento de mi sobrina –Dijo sonriendo aun mas luego comenzó a recitar en árabe lo que puso a Kaaba mas nervioso.

¿Qué haces? –Inquirió pero para su molestia el chico solo le hizo una seña con la mano sin dejar de hablar en otro idioma, parecía estar muy concentrado.

Invoca a los dioses –Dijo Ishizu una vez que la doctora se retiro luego de darle una mirada muy perturbada al muchacho –En Egipto cuando una mujer va a dar a luz hay todo un ritual, la parte más importante es la de pedir la ayuda y la protección de los dioses…

¿Vas a hacerlo acostada o sentada? –Pregunto de repente Malik al terminar de hablar en árabe.

Sentada –Dijo antes de incorporarse más –Eso es lo que le decía a la doctora prefiero hacerlo sentada o… -Miro a Seto con una mirada tierna –Me gustaría hacerlo en agua.

¿En agua? –Cuestiono Seto acercándose hasta su esposa.

Si, aunque he dilatado bastante (6 cm) todavía falta y quiero intentarlo así… -Ishizu respiraba ligeramente agitada, cada vez que le sobrevenía una contracción procuraba calmarse concentrándose en su respiración, no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

Si eso quieres podemos hacerlo –Le contesto Seto que en aquellos momentos admiraba la fortaleza y el orgullo de su esposa.

Quiero que me acompañes –Dijo la mujer mientras lo tomaba de la mejillas para poder besarlo tiernamente, algo que consiguió ruborizarlo; no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño en público siempre las reservaban para cuando estaban en privado.

Está bien –Accedió algo inseguro aunque sonrió ligeramente al verla más feliz.

Al menos me dejaras trenzarte el cabello ¿verdad? –Pregunto Malik que se había puesto al lado de la camilla, Ishizu asintió y se sentó dándole la espalda permitiendo que su hermano le hiciera una larga trenza en su cabellera oscura –De acuerdo, ahora me voy con los demás –Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y luego uno en el vientre –Buena suerte, Sekhmet.

No se llama… -Antes de poder terminar de quejarse Malik ya había salido, entonces se giro y le dedico una mirada significativa exigiendo una respuesta.

En Egipto siempre se llevan dos nombres, el primero lo da la madre y el segundo el padre y es ese el que el niño usara en su vida cotidiana –Conto Ishizu con una sonrisa –Aunque no sea escrito para mi Sekhmet será su primer nombre y Kytzia el segundo.

¿Sekhmet Kytzia Kaiba? Es un nombre bastante largo pero el que usara es Kytzia ¿no? –Insistió viendo como sonreía –Esta bien entonces… ¿Cuál es tu primer nombre? –Pregunto con muchísima curiosidad.

No creo que logres pronunciarlo; es Meskhenet –La palabra resulto un trabalenguas para Kaiba pero le gustaba mucho como sonaba; con fuera y orgullo.

¿Qué significa? Mesk…henet –Pronuncio de una forma adecuada aunque sinceramente a Ishizu no le impresionaba a pesar de que Seto se negara a aceptar su pasado, Egipto y su cultura formaba parte de él.

Destino –Respondió con una sonrisa burlona y su compañero se carcajeo divertido.

¡Eso explica tu obsesión con el destino! –Ishizu se enojo ligeramente pero no dijo nada en cambio el chico seguía riéndose.

Has algo útil, ve y dile a la doctora que quiero el parto en el agua.-Seto asintió para darle un corto beso y salir para acomodar todo. Ishizu se toco el vientre y tuvo la sensación de que iba a tener una visión, suspiro y dejo que la transportara a la escena que debía ver.

_El lugar era una habitación donde las columnas tenían formas de papiros, adornada con plantas trepadoras y representaciones de Bes, el enano músico y Tueris, la mujer hipopótamo, ambos dioses protectores del parto. Reconoció el lugar como el "pabellón de nacimiento" y pronto vio a su vida pasada también, se encontraba desnuda y con el cabello trenzado, estaba de cuclillas sobre los cuatro ladrillos mágicos* y alrededor de ellas habían varias comadronas que la estaban ayudando. Ishizu miraba sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando el bebe comenzó a salir, la comadrona se encargo de agárralo antes de que cayera y se lo acerco a la madre que pronuncio un débil "Sekhmet**" y en ese momento Ishizu fue jalada de vuelta a su tiempo. _

Un rato más tarde, Ishizu se encontraba en una bañera sumergida y Seto se encontraba sentado en el borde a su espalda, el agua estaba divina, tibia y relajante, Kaiba le echaba el agua en los hombros y en el cabello, se sentía mucho mejor ahí, además habían bajado la luz y estaban de momento solo ellos dos, la experiencia de traer a su hija al mundo se sentía además muy romántica.

¿Eres feliz, Seto? –Pregunto de repente mientras sentía el masaje que su esposo le daba en los hombros.

¿A qué viene la pregunta? –Cuestiono este a su vez algo confundido.

No me respondas con otra pregunta, Seto Kaiba –Replico enojada –Solo quiero saber si eres feliz, porque yo si lo soy.

Si… soy feliz –Le dijo en un susurro apagado –Soy muy feliz contigo, con nuestra hija. –En ese momento entro la doctora para revisar todo.

Parece que ya estamos listos –Declaro e Ishizu se tenso un poco –Estas lista para pujar.

Durante unos atormentantes quince minutos Ishizu pujo con todas sus fuerzas apretando y dejando sin circulación la mano que sostenía de su esposo, la doctora vigilaba que todo sucediera sin complicaciones pero sin intervenir, Seto observaba desde su lugar como su hija iba saliendo, pudo ver su cabecita pequeña y con un abundante pelito color negro, después vio como iba saliendo el resto de su cuerpo y cuando salió completa no pudo evitar al igual que su esposa que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos, las manos femeninas tomaron el pequeño cuerpo y lo sacaron del agua para acunarlo contra su pecho, inmediatamente la bebe comenzó a llorar.

Sekhmet –Musito Ishizu quitando un mecho que tenía en la frente.

Papá ¿Quieres cortar el cordón umbilical? –Pregunto la doctora mientras le tendía una tijera quirúrgica, Seto vacilo emocionado pero finalmente la tomo y corto con cierto nerviosismo el cordón que unía todavía a la criatura con su madre.

Kytzia –Se bajo al agua para poder quedar más cerca permitiendo que una exhausta Isis se apoyara en él, la bebe había dejado de llorar y había abierto apenas sus ojitos dejando ver unos preciosos iris azules, la niña balbuceo antes de dar un gran bostezo, poco le importo a Seto que estuviera alguien más presente y se apodero de los labios de su esposa con desesperación.

Vamos a llevarla para limpiarla y para terminar –Les informo al doctora mientras retiraba a la bebe de los brazos de sus padres y se la entregaba a una enfermera.

Casi entrando a la noche el grupo de amigos de la pareja se volvió a reunir en la habitación, Ishizu se había cambiado y se encontraba acostada en la camilla, adolorida ciertamente pero nada que no valiera la pena por tener a su pequeña en brazos, Malik le había regalado un amuleto para protegerla del mal de ojo, Kaiba había volteado los ojos sin decir ninguna palabra para no irritar a su esposa, había muchas flores, adornos de felicitaciones y regalos, incluso un arreglo florar que el mismísimo Seto había mandado hacer, este incluia muchas flores, un peluche de un gatito blanco y un globo de gas helio que decía "Es una niña". Mai, Tea y Yugi se habían encargado de hacerle cariñitos a la bebe.

Bienvenida, Princesa –Le susurro Yami de despedida, ya se había hecho muy tarde y Seto estaba bastante irritado y harto de todos, así que insistió a los demás a que se fueran.

Seto cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, mascullo una maldición, se giro y pudo ver que Ishizu tenía los ojos cerrados suavemente y su respiración se iba haciendo más lenta, su hija se encontraba en la pequeña incubadora junto a la camilla de su madre. Él se acerco para observarla en silencio, toco con las yemas de sus dedos sus sonrojadas mejillas, ella balbuceo algo antes de abrir los ojos azules, miro a su padre y movió sus manitas en puño.

Es preciosa ¿verdad? –Hablo Ishizu que tenía una voz muy adormilada y luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos. Seto levanto a Kytzia entre sus brazos para después acostarse en la camilla junto a la joven madre.

Claro, se parece a mí –Dijo con orgullo pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y acomodando a la niña en su otro brazo, la mujer rio sarcásticamente antes de acurrucarse. En ese momento el celular de Seto vibro anunciando que llego un mensaje, curioso lo reviso era de su hermano este decía así: "Hermano, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, ya se lo feliz que se siente ser tío por eso quiero decirte que tu también lo serás en algunos meses…. Rebeca está embarazada" – ¡QUE! –Grito tan fuerte que despertó a ambas sobresaltadas provocando que Kytzia comenzara a llorar amargamente.

¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kaiba? –Cuestiono Ishizu muy, muy enojada tomando a la bebe entre sus brazos mientras que el hombre se paraba rápidamente.

¡Matare a Mokuba! –Grito antes de irse corriendo, Ishizu miro en la dirección por donde había desaparecido con una expresión muy confundida.

Nunca pensé que le oiría diciendo eso… -Musito aturdida –Tu papá está algo loco, Sekhmet –Se bajo la bata para darle de amamantar y calmarla -¿Qué habrá hecho Mokuba?

8 meses después, en la Mansión Kaiba se celebrara una pequeña reunión de amigos, además de los adultos habían tres pequeños presentes, la primera era una bebita de más de un año, rubia con unos bonitos ojos morados heredados de su madre, era alegre y cariñosa, esta niña era Kumiko Katsuya; en los brazos de su madre se encontraba la segunda pequeña, de tan solo ocho meses de vida, vestía como una princesita y conservaba el collar con el amuleto que su tío le diera al nacer, el tercero era un lindo varoncito de apenas unos días de nacido, su piel era blanca y su cabello de color rubio pero sus ojos eran de un precioso violeta, también tenía un amuleto colgado al cuello, se encontraba en brazos de un chico de cabellos negros, que lo miraba muy alegre.

La familia creció de golpe ¿no lo crees, cariño? –Le pregunto Ishizu una vez que sostuvo en brazos a su sobrino.

Humm –A Seto no le gustaba hablar del tema, no había sido fácil aceptar que su hermano menor había embarazado a su novia, pero luego de darle un sermón muy grande se calmo lo suficiente como para oírlo y después de haber tenido entre sus brazos a su propia hija no iba a desamparar a su hermanito, programaron una boda rápida para que se casara con Rebeca y después se mudaron al hogar de los Kaiba. Ahora la idea de que su hija y su sobrino se criaran como hermanos se le hacía muy grata.

Eres un buen hombre, Seto –Le dijo de pronto su esposa para besarlo intensamente ¡era mala! ¡Y nadie le creía! Después de un instante se separo de él, le dedico una sonrisa en parte fiera y se retiro con los demás.

…

_Aquí termina, espero que les gustara ahora les explicare unas cositas, primero que nada la parte en que Ishizu tiene la visión, explica cómo eran los partos en Egipto, les dejare un poco de información de eso. En Egipto, los bebes recibían dos nombres, el primero se lo daba su madre durante el parto y el segundo se lo daba la familia, los niños usaban el segundo de forma cotidiana. _

_*Los cuatro ladrillos mágicos: Estos ladrillos representaban a las cuatro diosas principales: Nut, la grande, Tefnut, la mayor, Isis, la bella y Neftis, la excelente_

_**Sekmeht: Digamos que los sacerdotes coincidieron en el nombre para la niña, Set quería Horus que es un nombre masculino, así que digamos que la princesa era Sekhmet Sehkmet xD_

_Este es un articulo muy bueno de la "Infancia en el Antiguo Egipto" http:/www.*/* ___

Sobre los nombres, el que Seto eligió (Kytzia) tiene muchos significados según la lengua les dejare todos:

_-Nuevo Amanecer. Egipto –Blanca Flor/ Reina de la Pureza. Maya. –Estrella de la mañana. Griego._

_-Reina Celestial del Universo de las Estrellas. Budo. –Nombre de una flor. Arabia. _

_-Princesa Rusa. Rusia. –Mujer que Amaras toda la Vida. África. _

_*Kumiko significa: Niña de Eterna Belleza_

_Sobre el parto de agua, pues es una buena alternativa de parto, les dejo algo de información y para que vean las imágenes y se ubique como estaban Seto e Ishizu. _

_http:/www*./parto/*_

_http:/*.com/* _

_Gracias por leer, recuerden pasar por el fic de "Preso" se los recomiendo mucho! Muchas Gracias!_


End file.
